House Of Hades
by ibehappy4ever
Summary: A House Of Hades story, where there is lots of Percabeth and all of the other great couples. fluff mixed with action and pain and awesomeness. What happened after they fell? Will they survive? Check it out!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Do not own. simple as that.**

**A house Of Hades story, where there is lots of Percabeth and all of the other great couples. fluff mixed with action and pain and awesomeness. What happened after they fell? will they survive? Check it out! **

««««««««««««««««««««

I woke up in pain.

The pitch blackness made it difficult to know if my eyes were working. But when my gray eyes adjusted, thin lines of light sliced through the black.

Ugh. Now I have to get up and get ready for breakfast, my mind instantly thought while I struggled to get up.

But reality flooded back. I wasn't at camp. I was in Tartarus. The literal hell hole, Tartarus.

Holy crap.

My heart rate picked up in the complete utter silence. Like my own drum line that pounded ears uncomfortably. And it was hard to ignore the searing pain from my ankle. Which throbbed in rhythm with the beat of my pulse.

Wait. Why wasn't I dead? I don't remember falling, but I'm positive that its a pretty long drop. I didn't even have a concussion, a small headache at most.

Suddenly a thought hit me, almost making my heart and breath stop altogether. Oh gods, Percy!

I scrambled around like a blind mad woman, waving my arms wildly like an idiot trying to feel where he was.

"Oh gods please let him be ok. Please please please" I repeatedly chanted in my head in shear panic.

Eventually, ( and conveniently ) The thin lines of light started to gradually span out allowing dim light to flood the place.

There was a limp Percy just about a few feet in front of me. I switched from cursing to praying constantly, not sure which was most effective.

He lay limply on his side with blood running down the entire side of his face. Red sticking to his eyelashes and running down to his necklace. The thing most unsettling was his face which was plastered in pain.

"Oh no oh no no no " I whispered. How did he get hurt so badly while I'm (if you don't count my stupid ankle) completely fine?

Down on my knees I lightly shook his shoulder hoping that he wasn't as hurt as he looked.

Surprisingly, he suddenly jerked away almost smacking me in the face. He grasped his shoulder like his life depended on it and whimpered.

My heart almost broke. Why did he always have all the hard breaks? Complete memory loss? Missing for half a year? Risks his life more times that I can keep track? Almost makes me sound lucky.

"H-Hey sweetie. I know your scared and in pain, but it's going to be alright. Ok? I'm here and everything's fine." I couldn't help using that mom sort of voice. And I lied. Everything was not fine at all, but he didn't need to be reminded.

He groaned, still clutching his shoulder. It looked like it took a lot of effort but he managed to get his green eyes slightly open, wincing at the dim light.

"Does your shoulder hurt Percy?" I asked slowly. I leaned down trying to meet his eye- line, but he didn't seem to understand. His eyes darted in all directions and he frowned slightly.

To my left there was a loud, _thud_, that made me jump. And then I panicked.

If that was a monster we were screwed. I'm not even considering fighting it at this point. But I don't even think Percy and I will make it with running away. He still hasn't even mastered sitting yet. And I wasn't that better off either.

His shoulder was my biggest concern. I looked dislocated and Percy didn't look like he wanted to let it out of his grasp any time soon.

"Percy? Seaweed brain?" his eyes weren't focusing so I lightly snapped my fingers repeatedly in front of him.

"There's a wall behind you. I'm gonna help you lean against it. Ok?" If he didn't process that I didn't care. I grabbed his good arm and somehow pulled him up and against the wall successfully.

Percy and I both gasped for second in pain. Gods this ankle was not helping.

I tried to get his attention, "Hey hey Percy I'm gonna fix your shoulder. This will hurt. But please you can't scream. A monster might hear."

Percy frowned and slightly cocked his head quizzically.

For show I gave him a reassuring smile, I pointed to his shoulder and gestured how I would pop it into place. I put my finger to my lips making a "Shh" gesture, "no noise. Ok? No sound"

I hope he got it because he barely nodded once and stared at me.

Ignoring my screaming ankle I got on my knees and put my hand on his shoulder. I think I read a book on how to do this. But I was so sacred. If I hurt him anymore... and I knew it was very painful.

I took a deep breath," 1, 2, ..." on the count of three with all my strength I yanked on his shoulder until there was a faint pop.

Percy gasped loudly in pain. His eyes rolled white while he fell forward on me and passed out.

I didn't even dare to breathe. He didn't scream or anything but he wasn't exactly as quiet as I hoped.

I'm not sure how long I sat there frozen with my unconscious boyfriend collapsed on me not daring to even move.

Silence was not easy for me. My breaths came in short scared gasps and my back was starting to cramp under Percy's dead weight.

Finally I couldn't stand anymore. A monster close by or not I had to get him off of me. As gently as I could I rolled him onto the ground and positioned him on his back.

I couldn't take my eyes off of seaweed brain. I wiped the blood off his face with my shirt. He looked so peaceful, so relaxed. While I was shivering with cold or fear, or both. My vision was getting blurry and my throat felt uncomfortably dry.

I huddled in a crouched position not knowing what to do next. It was a scary thing, not knowing what comes next.

««««««««««««««««««««

**wha ha ha! cliffhanger!**

**So if you like this and what to see it turned into an actual story then review or follow or something so i know and might post so more chaps**

**So check out my other one-shots if you liked this and REVIEW and stuff! **

**and more importantly...Have a great evening! **

**(lame joke of the day: "There are no funny PMS jokes. Period.")**

**(Quote of the day: "You know you're in love when you can't fall asleep because reality is finally better than your dreams." -Dr. Seuss )**

**(Song of the day: "One day" by Matisyahu)**

**(Riddle of the day; What's black when you get it, red when you use it, and white when you're all through with it?)**

**(fun fact of the day:Polar bears are left handed)**

**(Holiday of the day: National Frankenstein day) - oh and Frankenstein is not the monsters name! its the creators last name! if y'all didn't know...**

**so I really didn't mean to do all of that. it got out of hand after the quote of the day. oh well. :D**

***REVIEW if you want the story to go on!***


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took so long guys!**

**Disclaimer: Do not own.**

I couldn't move.

Everything around me moved in slow motion, falling surrounded me in a dramatic twist infant of me.

But I couldn't move. My limbs ached with something I could explain. Grief? Guilt? Whatever it was my whole body was infected.

I was engulfed in a daze. Somebody was historically screaming behind me and my shoulder jerked back and forth, back and forth.

Then everything came flooding back, my mind cleared the fog. I was crouched over the jagged hole which provided a steep quick ride to Tartarus.

Involuntarily, my body instinctively jerked me up and I almost fell over myself while hurriedly backing up.

My chest heaved up and down in quick gasping breaths. And my hands shook as if I had a cold, while my eyes darted in every direction.

I could tell everyone was trying to trigger my attention either by yelling at me or shaking arm but I couldn't get my focus off the pit. I couldn't believe... They just... _fell._

It keep happening in my mind. A horrific replay. Annabeth fell... Percy grabbed her,,,The promise...and then he just... Let go. He let go. They fell. Down down down. Oh gods. oh gods oh gods.

I didn't realize I was chanting that aloud like a crazy person until Jason shook me back into reality. Stupid stupid reality.

Immediately I ran over to the pit and fell down at the edge ready to bring then back. To pull them back to safely. After all they've gone through the least they deserved was safety, and that's the thing they never had.

Piper put her hand on my shoulder and tried to get me away from the edge.

"your not gonna fall in too" she mumbled almost to herself.

I jerked my arm away from her and eventually managed to get myself standing. Everybody stared at me with hurt shocked faces, which I interpreted as _"Why didn't you save them? or why couldn't it have been you?"_

Everybody stared at me except Jason who glared angrily at the pit like he was getting ready to beat it up.

"You've got to be kidding me!" he pointed to the hole and chucked, "You know what? I'm not even surprised! Because everything has to go wrong! We have a successful mission? So two friends have to die to balance it out for those damn fates!" he shouted the last the words. his eyes darted around manically.

Piper gently rubbed his back, "They aren't dead. Ok? We'll find them." I could tell she was using charmspeak which was impressive since tears ran down her face.

Jason sighed tiredly and rubbed his eyes, " I'm sorry guys" he announced, "I'm just tired." he gestured to all of the destruction around us "Tired of all _this_."

Jason was sort of freaking me out more than I already was, so I tried to keep my focus off of him. Unfortunately my new focus was Hazel and Frank. Hazel was on the floor sobbing with Frank hugging and consoling her. As if my heart didn't hurt already.

Still in a daze I turned back around to face the pit. "We need to go to the Doors of Death."

I heard Leo cough weakly behind me, "um excuse me?"

I whipped around, "Before Percy...he told me...he made me promise that I would meet him at the Doors of Death"

I seriously expected Leo and the rest of the group to laugh in my face or at least tell me that I'm completely insane.

But Leo just shrugged, "Anything it takes. Right?"

Hearing that almost made me smile, "Anything it takes."

**And sorry that this chapter wasn't very long. Have a good rest of the day! and check out my collection of percy jackson one-shots called "moments in Life"**

**BYE! and REVIEW if you want me to continue! advice is appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry for the wait guys but I warned you that it would take awhile! and I was unfortunately right :( **

**Disclaimer: no own**

**Percy POV**

"You're awake."

Those were the faint words I heard when I woke up, but they didn't sound right.

My eyes looked around at the new scenery, "I don't think so Annabeth. If I was awake then why are we in this dark dingy place?" I answered horsily.

Annabeth crawled over closer to me cautiously, "Because we are very unlucky." she answered with a sad smile. She lightly pecked me on the lips.

And everything came rushing back. We fell. Really really far down.

I remember trying to break Annabeth's fall and I remember that there was a voice that kept saying something on our way down. I probably would have listened to it in other situations, but I was a little distracted while falling to my death.

I tried sitting up without the support from the unforgiving wall on my now aching back, but I was hit with a wave of sudden dizziness. Also a persistent throbbing of a shoulder to add to my new list of _,what hurts Percy today?_

I went back to leaning against the nice wall.

Annabeth looked a little out of it. Her eyes darted from me to her ankle to the slight rays of light coming from above us. I couldn't help noticing that her body slightly rocked back and forth and her breaths were a little fast.

I know I haven't lived the most usual life but grasping the fact that I was in Tartarus was a little hard to swallow. I assume it's like being in an inescapable cage full of lions. You know that your going to be eaten but the door is locked, and all you see is the hungry eyes of the inevitable.

I directed my attention back to Annabeth "How's your ankle?" her broken ankle was still in the strangest cast in existence.

She stared at her foot, "Doesn't hurt too bad." she answered absent mindedly

I guess that was good. But what was starting to worry me was that she wasn't acting like herself. Annabeth is confident and always doing something stranger was starting to pop the bubbles trailing off her cast like it was the most intriguing thing.

"Um, are you ok?" I asked.

She didn't look up from her bubble sheet. She popped a few more, "I'm great" she said in monotone.

This was weird. "Ok...so what do you think we should do next? Have you seen any monsters yet?"

At the word _monster_ she snapped her head up and her eyes got big. "Monsters? Where? Oh gods they are coming aren't they? What are we gonna do? What are we gonna do?"

I dismissed my dizziness. I crawled over and hugged her tightly. "Calm down. Calm down. There aren't any monsters ok?" she nodded repeatedly and after she was done sobbing a little she pulled away from me gently and leaned me back against my wall.

She sniffed, "I don't want you passing again" she gave me a small smile through her leftover tears. Her cheeks were flushed.

She slowly adjusted her sitting to cross cross. Carefully with her ankle.

She rubbed her face to get rid of her tears, "I'm sorry seaweed brain. I'm just really...I'm just a little... Scared."

I smirked a little, "You want to know a secret? I'm terrified."

She wrinkled her nose up a bit amused, "You don't look it."

I shrugged with only my good shoulder which I bet looked really awkward, "Don't be fooled by my steely exterior."

She gave me a real smile which warmed me up, "_Your exterior_" has a bloody forehead." she took a excess price of cloth from her cast and put it around my head.

"Your kidding me right? That's gonna make me look like weirdo!" I said with my newly bandaged head.

"Are you late for your modeling show?" she retorted.

We both laughed a little to much, grateful to be able to laugh.

"We are lucky you know." I said after out laughter died.

Annabeth had the most priceless expression, "Oh yes we really lucked out falling into this paradise."

I rolled my eyes at her sarcasm "we're lucky because now we can have that alone time together." I smiled widely

She kissed my forehead, "I'm a very lucky girl indeed."

After a few moments of silence Annabeth spoke, "it's us. She got us."

I frowned, "Thanks for the reminder."

"No no. Remember that she kept saying she wanted a demigod boy and girl. something about their blood, and that it would waken her on ancient ground. That's us." her eyes were wide.

"Oh well that's better." I couldn't believe I forgot about that. My stomach hurt just thinking about it.

"We will just have to keep our blood to ourselves and make sure we pack extra bandages if we reach any "ancient grounds" I said, "We'll be fine. I'll make sure of that."

She looked at me doubtingly, "I'm just glad that..."

She was caught off by a loud boom that echoed throughout the room. Footsteps getting louder and louder and closer to us.

Annabeth shiver next to me. "oh gods oh gods" she repeated whispering.

To my left I heard a loud crack and then the rock collapsed. The monster kicked it's way in and stood just a couple of feet away.

It was a Minotaur. And It was barreling towards us.

**Well that can't be good.**

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! **

**I seriously have no idea if you guys like and or care about this story so REVIEW if you want to tell me something about my story! Or if you just want to talk about Mark of Athena with PM. I'm always up for a good book discussion.**

**If you like my writing style then check out my other story, "Moments in Life" Its a collection of awesome percy one-shots that you should read! :)**

**Lame joke of the day: Black and Mexican jokes are all the same. Once you've heard Juan you've heard Jamal. (I find this hilarious)**

**Quote of the Day: "If one cannot enjoy reading a book over and over again, there is no use in reading it at all." **

**― Oscar Wilde ( I agree with that )**

**Song of the day: Broken Crown, by Mumford and Sons**

**Riddle of the day: It is greater than God and more evil than the devil. The poor have it, the rich need it and if you eat it you'll die. What is it? ( this is kind of an obvious one, but I like it)**

**Fun Fact of the Day: A party boat filled with 60 men and women capsized in Texas after all the passengers rushed to one side as the boat passed a nude beach (best fun fact ever)**

**Holiday of the Day: Stay at home because you are well day (?)**

***I know that one of you guys wanted to know the answer to the riddle on the first page. I'll just rewrite it- "What's black when you get it, red when you use it, and white when you're all through with it? and its...Coal! and yes, it made me feel stupid that I didn't know it. oh well.***

**Don't forget to review! :P**


End file.
